Fetish
by Nicole4211
Summary: "He was so mouth wateringly gorgeous. Everything about him just screamed sex… at least to me anyway." A Gajeel/ Levy one-shot.


**I'm writing this story for Gajeel/ Levy week on Tumblr. When I saw this prompt I just couldn't resist. I mean come on, Fetish… what Mature FanFic author could resist?**

* * *

_**Fetish**_

My fingers fumbled nervously with the folds of my skirt as I watched the last of my guild mates disappear inside the thick forest surrounding the Guild Hall. I didn't regret my decision one bit to stay back when Mirajane had announced the scavenger hunt that she had prepared for everyone… one of the _many_ activities that were taking place that day during their annual Fairy Tail Picnic.

Lucy had understood my desire to stay, her eyes smiling down at me as Natsu pulled her along beside him with the rest of the group. She knew how I felt about the man lying beside me, his large masculine body sprawled out on top of the plaid blanket we'd laid down for the picnic and his mass of long black hair fanning out beneath his head.

My eyes hesitantly moved across the blanket to glance to the side where Gajeel was laying. His muscular arms were crossed beneath his head and the position made his shoulders and chest look even larger than normal, the fabric of his shirt stretching enticingly across his broad chest. Unerringly my eyes wandered down to his deliciously flat stomach, shown to advantage by the way his hips narrowed so seductively beneath his white cotton pants and I felt my face flush when I glanced further south and lingered over his groin.

He was so mouthwateringly gorgeous. Everything about him just screamed sex… at least to me anyway.

I knew I shouldn't be thinking things like this. I'm a virgin for crying out loud but I just simply couldn't help it. There was nothing wrong with appreciating a good looking man, was there? It's not like my imagination was any better. I've read way too many romance novels for me _not_ to have thoughts like this.

His breathing was slow and even as he laid there, his chest rising and falling in a relaxing rhythm that told me he had drifted to sleep. I took the opportunity to study the tiny rivets that lined his body like a robot fastened together by blunt headed screws. The markings on his arms were barely visible due to the angle he was laying so I let my eyes move to the three tiny dots on his face that substituted for eyebrows. I could feel my fingers starting to itch to touch the marks. I desperately wanted to know what they felt like.

Regardless, my hands stayed in my lap, letting my eyes do the exploring.

I passed over his thickly fringed eyelashes to the rivets that dotted each side of his narrow nose. It was so fascinating looking at them. I couldn't help but wonder if his skin was as hard as the iron dots while my gaze moved over his sculpted cheeks.

Finally I came to his mouth, his lips slightly parted as he took in long, heavy breaths. Two more studs connected his mouth to his chin but I didn't pay much attention to those, my focus settling on his full lips. They were such a sweet temptation. I could imagine what it would be like to touch them, run my fingers over their surface and maybe, just maybe let my own lips press softly against them.

My fingers twitched and unconsciously my hand lifted from my side towards Gajeels face, hovering just inches above his eyebrows but I snatched it back quickly when I realized what I was doing. Have I lost my mind? What if he wakes up? The embarrassment would be so acute that I don't think I would ever be able to face him again.

But the longer I looked at him, the more I started to war within my head. One side of me was egging me on, pushing me to _just do it_. 'He won't wake up. He's practically snoring he's sleeping so deeply.' While the other side of me is crouched in the corner, biting nervously on her fingernails murmuring, 'No, don't do it! You'll never be able to show your face again in the guild!'

While the battle raged inside my brain, my eyes started to drift over his body again. The muscles in my lower belly started to cramp and heat up as I admired his broad form. It wasn't often that I was able to admire him so openly… hell, I've _never_ been able to admire him like this. But I sure as heck did now, my eyes sweeping slowly up and down his form.

With a triumphant twisting of my gut, the evil side of my mind won the battle and I started to flex my fingers as I destroyed the last few sane reasons for why I shouldn't do what I'm about to do. My hand moved of its own volition, traveling slowly towards Gajeels face. I sucked in a deep breath, silently praying he wouldn't instantly wake up and then I gently touched with the tip of my finger a circular grey dot on his forehead. My breath wooshed out in a long sigh. I waited for several seconds, not daring to move until I was sure he hadn't woken up.

Hesitantly I moved my finger, sliding along the hard ridge till I found another rivet. His skin was surprisingly soft yet unyielding and I bite my lower lip as I continued the path. When I reached the last marking, I moved my finger back up towards the bridge of his nose and repeat the same motions to the other side. His lack of response emboldened me and I slowly moved my fingers down, tracing the circles that lined each side of his nose.

I lifted my hand after that, unsure if I should continue my progression. My eyes didn't move from his face and I started to stared at his full lips. Just one little touch, that's all.

My hand shook as I reached out, my own breath catching in my throat as I anticipated the feeling. I could feel the muscles in my gut clenching nervously and a strange warmth started to fill my entire body. I was so close, so very close that I could feel the air passing between his lips.

…And then, I touched him.

A feeling like lightning traveled through my veins and overcame me. I sighed heavily at the delicious feeling, my body awakening in area's I'd never experienced before. His lips were surprisingly soft, completely different than the unyielding skin everywhere else I'd touched. I let one fingertip travel around the surface, so completely absorbed by what my finger were doing that I didn't even notice Gajeel's eyes opening slowly or the hand that he lifted behind my head till it was pressing against me and pushing me down towards him.

My hand fell to the ground barely a moment before his lips sealed over mine. The initial shock caused my eyes to open wide but then my entire body ignited from within and I fell against him, my hands fisting in his shirt. His mouth was hot beneath mine, his lips moving in a caress that left me quivering against him. I moaned deep in my throat, startling even myself and then his tongue licked across the seam of my lips and I almost whimpered at the feelings that started coursing through me.

With only a moment's hesitation I yielded to his intrusion, his tongue slipping inside my mouth and then sliding against my own. This time it was him that moaned and the sound made my already quickly beating heart speed up. It was savagely rough and the sound sent shivers throughout my body. His mouth slanted over mine, deepening the contact and I fervently responded, sweeping my tongue boldly inside his mouth to try to elicit another one of those sexy as hell sounds from him and then whimpered when I succeeded.

God I wanted him.

The hand that had pressed my head down started sifting through my hair, his fingers angling my face to move with his. I can feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest where my hands rested, still gripping his shirt tightly and suddenly his other arm reached up and pulled my body down, flipping me over so that my back was lying on the ground and he quickly covered me with his own battle hardened form.

His mouth never left mine, continuing the toe curling kiss as his large body enclosed me beneath him. He balanced his weight on his forearms and his knees were on either side of my hips, his body hovering just inches above mine. I liked this position, it allowed me to touch him easily… and I did, reaching up first to flatten my palms over his broad chest and then sliding up to his shoulders. He felt so good beneath my questing fingers, hard muscle flexing as he held his weight off of me.

My eyes widened when he abruptly lifted his mouth from mine and quirked his head to the side. Not a second later he jumped up and hauled me to my feet, pulling me behind him as he started to briskly walk across the lawn in the opposite direction of the woods. I struggled to match his stride, my wrist locked in his unrelenting grip.

"Wha-what's wrong?" I asked, my voice coming out shaky and nervous.

"I smelled someone coming," he answered without looking back at me.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere private," he said simply and all I could do was smile and follow him. We soon reach a small bridge that took us over a stream that winds around the outside of town and we crossed it quickly, following the narrow path on the other side which lead to a small brick house situated on the top of a steep hillside.

Gajeel marched us up till we were at the front door and he barged inside, the wooden door slamming loudly against the wall but I had no time to wonder about the condition of it before I'm dragged almost roughly inside and pinned against the opposite wall. His hot, wet mouth pressed against my own and immediately his tongue swept inside, creating a frenzy inside my body. His hands slid beneath my thighs and lifted me up, a startled gasp slipping from my throat as he settled his body intimately against my own.

I knew I should be at least a little bit embarrassed by our position but all I can feel is desire coursing through me. My fingers sifted through his thick, raven black hair and I moaned loudly at how amazing it felt in my hands. I grasped the strands near the roots and tugged with more force than I'd expected but it seemed to enflame him even more. He growled and removed his mouth from mine, trailing his lips down to my chin and then nipping a path along my jaw line with his teeth. My neck arched back, giving him better access and I couldn't control the little mewls and murmurs that kept erupting from my mouth.

One of his hands slid up the back of my leg and beneath my dress to grab my backside through my thin cotton panties, squeezing the supple flesh and digging his fingers in. My legs were wrapped around his hips and I could feel something strange and foreign being pressed between my legs, a new wave of heat rolling through me. I couldn't believe this was happening. One moment I was practically drooling, staring at Gajeel's beautiful face thinking he was asleep and the next I was being hauled up against a hard wall with the man I'd been ogling pressed tightly against me. My senses though, were so overloaded at the moment that I didn't have much time to dwell on what was going on… quite frankly I didn't care. All I knew was that I wanted him.

Another gasp escaped my lips when his mouth started to suck on my neck, his tongue poking out to lick the spot he'd just sucked on. I was panting loudly, my hands drifting over his neck and shoulders… anywhere I could reach. His tongue was magic on my skin, licking around to my ear and then lightly nibbling on the sensitive skin behind. The feelings were completely overwhelming and lust was rapidly taking over my body.

Suddenly I was dying to get his shirt off. I wanted to feel his flesh beneath my hands. I grasped the collar of his shirt and started tugging, frustration making me whimper when the fabric didn't budge. Thankfully he seemed to understand what I wanted and snapped off his belt with one hand and then reached behind his head and pulled the shirt over his head in one quick movement.

Immediately my hands were all over his body, touching whatever bit of skin I could reach. My fingers explored every hard ridge of muscle on his back and then moved up to his shoulders where I gripped him tightly while his mouth moved to the other side of my neck.

Without warning he started to move us, holding me against him with one arm around my back and the other reaching into my hair so he could tilt my face down to his for another mind blowing kiss. I had no idea where we were going. I didn't bother to open my eyes as we walked through the room and the next thing I knew I was being laid out over a soft surface and Gajeels body moved swiftly over mine.

His legs once again settled between my own and I bent my knees to accommodate his body. One of his hands reached up and started pulling on the ribbon that held my dress up and when it came undone he reached down and grasped the hem, pulling it up my body and then over my head. I was bare for his gaze now besides my underwear and I felt a moment's nervousness as I watched his eyes travel over my slender body. I knew I wasn't the most well endowed female out there; case and point nearly every female in Fairy Tail but when his beautiful crimson eyes looked into mine I forgot any nervousness that had lingered inside me.

His gaze was surprisingly tender and blazingly hot but unbelievably there seemed to be a small amount of trepidation in their depths. I reached my hands up and cupped his cheeks, bringing his face down to mine so that I could kiss him deeply. At first our bare torso's brushed teasingly against each others, both of us afraid to push things too far but soon our desires overtook us and we were pressing ourselves tightly together. His lips blazed a trail down my throat and then traveled lower till they brushed over a hardened nipple.

I screamed at the searing pleasure that arced through my body and sifted my fingers back into his thick locks. His lips were unrelenting, wrapping around the sensitive nub and then sucking gently at first before increasing the pressure. I was panting, breaths rasping through my parted lips and when he moved over to do the same thing to the other nipple I found myself rubbing my body wantonly against him, all thought to modesty disappearing behind layers of mind numbing lust.

My hands moved down his body, sliding over his well defined pectorals to the hard ridges of his abdomen. I traced the muscle, flattening my palms against his heated skin and I was slightly startled when I encountered the waistband of his pants. I don't know why it startled me. Touching him there just seemed so intimate.

He lifted his face and looked at me with his lips hovering barely a centimeter above my nipple and grinned. "Not yet, baby. We'll get there, I promise," he said and I nodded my head, entranced by his words and then watched as he started to kiss a path down the center of my stomach to my belly button. His body moved down further between my legs as he licked his way down and when he ran into my panties he didn't hesitate to loop his fingers beneath the fabric and slide them down, lifting and directing one of my legs so he could pull it off one and then the other.

My face was aflame as I watched his mouth move back to where he'd stopped, his lips just inches above the juncture of my thighs. I wiggled nervously over what I now knew was his bed but when his lips wrapped around the sensitive ball of nerves between my legs I screamed and arched my entire body up off of the mattress. Every brain cell was concentrating on what his mouth was doing to me; his tongue licking out to tease my clit and then his lips gently sucked till I was writhing in ecstasy.

"Gajeel! Oh God!" I cried out and suddenly something strange was building inside me. Pressure was building inside my body, my belly tightening and my legs shaking uncontrollably till with a quick flick of his tongue I exploded from within, spasms ripping through my body from my belly to the tips of my fingers. My hands were fisted in the cool sheets as I screamed a garbled version of Gajeels name and then his mouth was covering mine, swallowing my cries and licking his tongue into every crevice.

My legs unabashedly wrapped around his hips, grinding against him to ride out the last little bits of the orgasm that was still pounding through my body. I clung to him, my arms wrapped tightly around his back and my legs holding him closely between my own when he lifted his head and grinned down at me.

"Did you like that?" he asked and if I had more than two functioning brain cells I would have smacked him for his stupid question.

"It was incredible," I breathed and then ran my hands along his sides to his narrow hips.

He looked at me with weary eyes, gulping audibly when I slipped the button of his pants through the loop. "Wait!" he said and straightened up, sitting back on his heals.

I followed him, slipping from beneath his body and then kneeling in front of him. His muscular body was too great a temptation and I lunged forward, my mouth pressing against his smooth skin. I licked and kissed every exposed inch of his chest and stomach, lingering over the hard ridges of his abs till I once again reached the top of his pants.

He was still kneeling in front of me, his hands resting on his thighs and when I leaned back and looked up at him he started to slowly undo the fastenings of his pants. I watched, my teeth nervously biting on my lower lip as he finished and then reached inside to pull his hard length free.

I gulped audibly at the sight, unable to tear my gaze away from the impressive yet frightening object. His hand was wrapped around the base, giving me an unobstructed view of his thick, long length. His free hand reached forward, gently grabbing mine and moving it towards his erection. I held my breath, waiting for the first brush of flesh and the muscles in my gut twisted almost painfully in anticipation.

He guided me towards him, his eyes locked with mine till the tips of my fingers brushed against him. His breath hissed through clenched teeth at the contact and then he wrapped my fingers around his thick rod, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

"What should I do?" I asked when he lifted his hand from mine.

"Just… touch it," he rasped and when I slowly started to slide my hand up he threw back his head and moaned loudly.

He was hard yet somehow soft beneath my fingers; his skin like velvet. I circled the tip, running my thumb over the surface and repeated the motion when Gajeel groaned with pleasure. His hips started to move, flexing into my hand and I increase the pressure of my grip as I slid up and down his length.

"Ah shit, that feels so good," he said hoarsely and I started to gain more confidence in my actions. I increased the pace of my hand, sliding up and down and circling the tip with my thumb with every pass and soon his chest was heaving with every breath he took.

"Levy, you gotta stop," he said, and stared at me with eyes that looked to be made of molten fire.

…But I didn't want to stop. This part of him was fascinating. The thick vein that ran up the length from the base was throbbing with every jerk of my hand and I loved the power I had holding him like this. To bring a man like Gajeel to this state of heightened pleasure was mind blowing and assuredly addicting.

Please, Levy," he groaned again and this time grabbed my wrist firmly, pulling my hand away. I frowned from the loss but it was quickly erased when his hands reached out and pulled me against him, his mouth closing over mine almost desperately.

"I gotta have you, please," he begged and I leaned back in his arms to look at him before nodding my head while I swallowed the large lump that had formed in my throat. How could I resist a plea like that?

Almost instantly he leaned across the bed, reaching into a small drawer inside his bedside table. He pulled out a small box and ripped it open, several small packets falling to the mattress and he picked one up and fumbled to open it with his fingers, cursing several times before giving up and ripping it open with his teeth. I watched him roll the condom over his arousal and then his arms reached for me again.

"I-I've never done this before," I said as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He was still kneeling on the bed and he lifted me up to sit on his thighs.

"Neither have I," he answered and for some reason his words calmed my raging nerves. I was his first, he was my first…

One of his hands slid down my back and then over my hips to slip between my swollen feminine lips. I was already wet, his fingers easily sliding between my folds and then he started rubbing over my clit. My body responded instantly, the muscles on my thighs flexing as my body arched back. He circled the sensitive nub, brushing over it gently then pinching it softly between his fingers. I groaned loudly, leaning forward and then gently bit a small patch of skin on his shoulder, leaving tiny indentations where my teeth had been.

My body was shaking with need, my chest rising and falling rapidly and then one of his fingers slid lower and circled my entrance. I wiggled against him, my body craving whatever it was he was about to do to me and then he slipped the finger slowly inside.

"Gajeel!" I groaned and then whimpered when he slid his finger almost completely out and then pushed it back inside. "It feels… so good."

He inserted another finger, stretching me out and I could barely hear his own labored breathing behind the uncontrollable noises I was making. When he pulled his fingers out and lifted my hips, I placed my hands on his shoulders and waited breathlessly as he guided his length to my entrance. I could feel the crown of his shaft fit itself against me and my entire body quivered as I waited for what was about to happen.

"You control it, ok?" he said, placing his hands on my hips and leaning his forehead against mine.

I nodded my head, swallowing audibly and then slowly slid down. The tip of his erection pushed inside me, filling me and stretching me and my fingers started to dig into the muscles of his shoulders.

"That's it," he said and it sounded like he was in pain. "Go as slow as you want."

I lowered myself down again, taking more of him in and my feminine walls adjusted to the intrusion. He was about half way inside when suddenly he butted against something that was slightly painful and I winced at the feeling. I knew what it was though, I'd read enough books to know that I had to break through this virginal barrier to complete the consummation.

Gritting my teeth I slammed down the rest of his length, breaking through the thin membrane with a harsh cry escaping my lips and fully sheathing his length within my warmth. Our cries mingled in the air, his coming out deep and throaty and I sat like that for several moments, letting my body adjust to the new feeling. His hands were holding my hips tightly, almost bruising me with their grip and then I leaned back to look into his face.

We stared at each other, rasping breaths coming out of both of our mouths and then I slowly started to move over him, letting his length slide out of me then pressing him back inside as I continued to lock gazes with him. The feeling was exquisite, each movement sending waves of erotic pleasure racing through me and the desire on his face only heightened the pleasure.

I started to increase the pace, growing bolder with every thrust and he started to move with me. His hands helped me move, lifting and pushing me up and down his erection and soon we were franticly moving against one another. I couldn't get enough of the feeling, each stroke of his delicious cock inside me made me gasp and cry out. The feelings were building inside me again, making nearly every muscle in my body tighten but somehow this time it was different… it was deeper and not quite so sharp. His mouth clamped over mine, his tongue sweeping inside my mouth and I flew over the edge, tearing my mouth away as I screamed his name over and over again with every wave of bliss that rocked my body as he continued to pound inside of me.

"Oh fuck… that was so hot," Gajeel said and quickened his relentless pace even more. Our bodies were slapping together, the sound creating an erotic symphony as it mixed with the moans and groans erupting from our throats. He thrust into me, penetrating me almost painfully deep.

Without warning he grabbed my backside and lifted me up, laying me out on the mattress and thrusting inside me again. "Gajeel!" I screamed and wrapped my arms tightly around his back. His hips grinded against mine, rocking in and out, in and out till I was delirious and lost all sense. I held on to him, the only stable thing in my world at the moment and I felt his body go tense, his muscles hardening to stone and he thrust one last time, fully sheathing himself to the hilt as he burried his head into my neck and screamed out my name.

I held him tightly as he fell apart beneath me, sifting my fingers through his long locks and scraping my nails over his scalp. His face was still buried in my neck, his hands holding his weight above me and I could hear his breaths evening out as he slowly recovered.

After a while, he lifted his head and I let my eyes travel over his gorgeous face. Inevitably my gaze was drawn back to the silver markings that had so enticed me earlier. I lifted a hand and gently stroked the three dots over his left eye. Everything that had happened was because of these markings and I found myself liking them even more.

"I like these," I told him, startled by how hoarse my voice sounded to my ears.

"I could tell," he answered and chuckled. "And I'm glad."

I acted surprised and asked, "Oh, why are you glad?"

"Because you're mine now. You're going to be looking at them for a long time."

* * *

**Yay! I finally did it! A Gajeel/ Levy one-shot! I'm glad to finally get it out of my system.  
**

**Let me know what you think.**


End file.
